


Zásnuby

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Shizaya-freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Zásnuby

Bylo pozdě večer, když Shizuo rozrazil dveře a vpotácel se k Izayovi do pracovny.

"Oh Shizu-chan, jaká čest, že jsi mne poctil návštěvou." ušklíbl se Izaya, když mu došlo co se děje. "Ale šlo by to příště v rozumnější hodinu a bez rozbitých dveří?!"

"Sklapni!" odsekl Shizuo a zamířil k němu. Vzhledem k množství alkoholu mu chůze dělala problém, přesto se k cíli dostal.

"Myslím, že sis spletl dům. Zavolám Shinrovi, aby..."

"Sklapni!" zavrčel Shizuo. Ztratil rovnováhu a padl na kolena před Izayu.

"Shizu-chan..?" Izaya si nebyl jistý co dělat. Přeci jen, tohle se mu nestávalo denně.

Shizuo klečící se sklopenou hlavou se snažil popadnout dech. "Izayo.." zamumlal tiše.

"Huh..?"

Shizuo chytil Izayovu židli a přitáhl ho k sobě.

"Shizu-chan!" vyděsil se Izaya, když ho Shizuo obejmul kolem pasu a zabořil obličej do jeho břicha.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš, ty...?!"

Shizuo se k němu začal tulit.

"B-Bastarde!" vyhrkl Izaya a snažil se ho odstrčit.

"Izayo, ty jsi.. Jsi můj~" mumlal Shizuo, aniž by se přestal tulit.

"Co-?! Hej, Idiote! Vypadni!" Izaya se ho snažil odstrčit, ale bez jakéhokoliv úspěchu. "Přestaň! H-hele.. Nech toho!" vyděsil se.

Shizuo rukama vklouzl pod jeho triko a víc se k němu tiskl.

"Nech.. Ne, přestaň! Shizu-chan, tohle nesmíš!"

"Se svojí manželkou si můžu dělat co chci." odsekl Shizuo.

Izaya se zarazil. "I-Idiote.. Nejsem tvoje manželka!"

"BUdeš.."

Izaya zrudl. "Přestaň! Nemůžeš sem takhle vpadnout a mluvit takto!" vyhrkl a začal do něj bušit.

"Budeš moje žena." zapředl spokojeně Shizuo.

"Spletl sis dům, monstrum!"

Izaya se pracně otočil v pevném objetí, aby zavolal Shinrovi, ale než stačil chytit telefon, stáhl so Shizuo na zem.

"H-hej, Shizu-chan..!"

Shizuo omotal ruce kolem něj a tiskl ho k sobě.

"Nech toho!" zaskučel Izaya. "Pusť mě a vypadni!"

"Odejdu.. Až si mě vezmeš."

"Jsi opilí, jdi pryč."

"Neopustím svojí ženu." zamumlal Shizuo a vtiskl Izayovi pusu na krk.

"Já nejsem tvoje žena!" vyštěkl rudy Izaya, zatímco se snažil dostat pryč.

"Hmm.. Máš pravdu. Nejsi.." Po těch slovech se Shizuo nadzvedl.

Izaya přitom strnul a ostražitě ho pozoroval. Co by dal za to, aby u sebe měl alespoň jeden ze svých nožů.

"Zatím jsi moje snoubenka." šeptl Shizuo, než se sklonil a políbil ho.

Izaya překvapeně vyjekl, ale odtáhnout ho nedokázal.

"Ale již brzy budeš moje manželka.." řekl Shizuo mezi polibky.

"Shizu-chan..!"

Shizuo ho umlčel dlouhým polibkem. Poté se odtáhl a zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

"Ty jsi opravdu ten nejhorší, Shizu-chan.. Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan!"

Bohužel pro informátora, Shizuo tvrdě usnul a Izaya ho nedokázal ze sebe shodit.


End file.
